1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fruit squeezer, more particularly to an electrical fruit squeezer having a container that is turnable between a draining position and a non-draining position.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional fruit squeezer. The fruit squeezer includes an L-shaped supporting stand 11, a squeezing member 12, a hollow base 14, a container 16, a strainer 17, a reamer 18, and a motor 15 mounted in the hollow base 14.
The supporting stand 11 has a horizontal seat 111, a post 112 which rises uprightly from one end of the horizontal seat 111 and which has a top end, and a holding member 113 projecting upwardly from the other end of the horizontal seat 111. The hollow base 14 is seated on the horizontal seat 111, and is held by a holding protrusion 13 which projects from the holding member 113 and which engages movably the hollow-base 14. The motor 15 has a driving shaft 151 projecting upwardly therefrom through the hollow base 14 and into the container 16 to connect with the reamer 18. The container 16 is seated on and is held by the hollow base 14 via tongue-and-groove means, and has a top open end 161, a handle 164 projecting downwardly from the top open end 161, and a spout 163 formed at one side of the top open end 161. The strainer 17 is mounted in and spans the container 16 immediately below the top open end 161 of the container 16, and has a plurality of slits 171 formed therein for passage of fruit juice. The reamer 18 has a top portion formed with a plurality of ridged blades 181. The squeezing member 12 is mounted pivotally on the top end of the post 112, and has an enlarged squeezing portion 121 movable toward the top portion of the reamer 18 for squeezing fruit.
When in use, a half piece of a fruit is mounted on the top portion of the reamer 18. The squeezing member 12 is then moved downwardly toward the reamer 18 so that the squeezing portion 121 abuts tightly against the fruit. The motor 15 is actuated when the driving shaft 151 is pushed downwardly to turn the power on via a micro switch (not shown), thereby squeezing the fruit. The squeezed fruit juice passes through the strainer 17 and into the container 16. To serve the juice, the container 16 is released from the hollow base 14 or from the supporting stand 11 so that the container 16 can be inclined for pouring out the fruit juice. As such, the serving of fruit juice becomes inconvenient due to repeated frequent mounting and dismounting of the container 16 when serving a large amount of juice.